star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Borg Construct Aj^6
The Borg Construct Aj^6, also known as a AJ^6 Cyborg Construct or Lobot-Tech Headgear, was a cybernetic device that was developed by the BioTech Industries. It is attached onto the backside of a user's head, designed to increase the user's productivity in exchange for their personality. Description The Aj^6 was a sophisticated cyborg construct that allowed a being to become a cybernetic computer interface liaison able to mentally control computer systems. The device was implanted against the skull, and sent nanothreads into the brain to form a link between the biocomputer unit and the cyborg. The Aj^6's cyborg computer was known to noticeably improve the intelligence of the wearer, enhancing logic and reasoning capabilities. The cyborg could also analyze data at roughly twenty times the speed of a non-cyborg computer operator. The Aj^6's internal computer stored vast amounts of data, though additional information could be accrued with the use of knowledge cartridges. These devices plugged into ports on the back of the Borg Construct, and held data on virtually any subject. This allowed cyborgs to load and process data as and when needed. Despite the advantages of a Borg Construct, the Aj^6 came under criticism since it was seen to limit a wearer's personality, and almost literally turned them into walking machines. This resulted in a lack of face-to-face communication between a cyborg and other sentients, since their attentions were often turned to central computers. Known Individuals *Baylan *Bryti *Oron Jaeger *Kelon *Lobot *Hass Sonax *Haelon Tice *Tseebo *Tols Vengra Behind the scenes In the adventure book Crisis on Cloud City, written by Christopher Kubasik, it was erroneously claimed that the Borg Construct Aj^6 was produced by Bioniip Laboratories. Hero's Guide lists this device as the AJ^6, as opposed to Aj^6, while the Cloud City Limited card "Cyborg Construct" lists it as Aj^9. Appearances *''Star Wars: Obsession 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 29: A Spark Remains, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 30: A Spark Remains, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 31: A Spark Remains, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 32: A Spark Remains, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 1313'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' * * * * * *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars: Lando'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Junior Novel *[[Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' * *Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Category:Cybernetic Implants Category:Products of BioTech Industries